Fighting Foodons Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. =Okay!= Since we don't have too many people here yet, we should probably first set aside a page to discuss how we plan to tackle organizing the wiki. For now, I'm making it this page. :D Things to be done: #Creating a list of named characters that show up in the anime. It can be in order of appearance, and should include even characters that don't have articles yet. This will make it far, far easier to keep track of what we have done. #Creating a similar list, except just for the foodons that appear. Agaim, this will help us start things. #Expanding the main Fighting Foodons article to note that there were 3 video games as well as a 2-volume manga. Things to consider: #'Important!!' If we do decide to include detailed information on all of the games and manga, most of the wiki will be about a series called "Bistro Recipe", rather than Fighting Foodons. They're the same thing, but if we're covering the japanese content, we will need to use the japanese names for it. The thing we need to decide is what the official name for the wiki will be. The way I see it, a "Fighting Foodons Wiki" may be more recognizable, but can only refer to the english dub of the anime. "Bistro Recipe Wiki" could cover both the japanese and english anime, the games, and the manga. #The skin of the wiki, because it seems to be severely broken for IE6 users (me). I've seen many other wikia wikis with a navigation bar on the left side, and I think that would be much more styling. *nod* This list is intended to be updated, but this page will still work as a talk page. If you have any comments or questions or things to add to this list or for the wiki in general, they should be posted below this message in normal talk page style, signed with four tildes (~). Kimbles 00:04, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Hm. To whoever's in charge here, if you're interested in expanding the wiki to cover the Bistro Recipe (Fighting Foodons) games, I could certainly help out... It would mean using the original japanese names rather than the dub ones, though, in a lot of cases. If you'd rather just have the wiki cover the show, that's perfectly fine. There were two Bistro Recipe games for the Gameboy Color and one for Wonderswan (Bandai's short-lived handheld system, only released in Japan). The games were obscure and japanese and quite similar to Pokemon and other monster raising RPGs. They featured at least 180 Foodons, only a fraction of which appeared in the anime. I haven't seen the show, but I think that a wiki covering the games would be quite interesting. This place could certainly use some extra content, you have to admit. XD Kimbles 22:47, 12 March 2008 (UTC). I'd love to help expand this forum to cover the games, I think the name is fine the way it is though, after all the english show is more well known than the games!--Demonlemon 05:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd be more than happy to help! ;) I loved Fighting Foodons as a childhood. And be more than a pleasure to help! out! Heck, I even drew my fan-art of the Fighting Foodons! (DeviantArt: Katxyz ) -Scythe Cat 18:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Contact me for further imformation! ;) If anyone is still using this site or a new comer wanting to play the GBA games, I've added a lot more things for them (both 1 & 2). I made a "Passwords" page that will get you any Foodon in either game, a more "Complete List of Foodons", that includes their recipes. And a few other things on the website mostly focusing on the games. If anyone is around and actually using the site (which I honestly doubt) I'll try to finish my list of foodons page (if you take a look, you'll see what I was going for). The list needs links to the specific Foodon's page. Some have pages with detail, some without but most don't have a page at all. But it's all mostly information from the anime , and I'm trying to focus on the games. The hard part is going to be finishing the type chart, and figuring out the rest of the weaknesses, making specific pages for foodons thay don't have one and adding all their info and for the pages that already exist but aren't finished.. So if anyone wants to play the games; finds this, and you wouldn't mind helping? Or if any of the original people that worked on this site returned and wants to help? That'd be great! That's all really, so to the few of you reading this, thank you~ Neitto (8/16/2017)